gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
An Náduri Paganism
Though their religious beliefs are a polytheistic one, the Kathuan Tribes primarily follow Dernyos, the Lord of Nature as it is believed he is the most powerful and ancient of the gods. The other deities as well as more details about Dernyos can be found below. Alongside the deities, it is believed the Spirits of the Land hold great power over day to day life though their temperament and intentions are as varied as those of the mortals of the world. As hospitality is central in the Kathuan Tribe's culture and beliefs, Spirits (known as Aes Calon) who are not hostile are welcomed with open arms. Often, the Kathuan Tribe will leave offerings of food, ale and flowers in thanks for things the Aes Calon have done as well as to welcome the Aes Calon to join them while they are there. The Kathuan Tribe would never practice their beliefs in a church or temple as this would only serve to distance them from the Aes Calon with whom they wish to worship. Major Deities The following deities are recognised and worshipped by the An Náduri: *Dernyos, Lord of Nature *Ethylwnn, Goddess of the Elves *Nai, Goddess of Fertility *Lea, Lord of Healing *Chyllaen, Lord of Cunning *Fanael, the Wandering One *Llythial, the Lunar Goddess *Thirgel, Deity of the Arcane *Wotka, God of the Arts Minor Deities The Guardians of the Land of the Dead We visit our departed loved ones in our dreams, but Kylan, Gwarei and Scith ensure we do not stay for long; the departed need their rest if they are to return to this world. The biggest difference between immortals and mortals is that immortals are tied to one time and place whereas mortals are not. Eventually, mortals become weaker until it becomes clear they can no longer stay. Before the Second Age, there was no place for mortals to go and they simply ceased to exist until very few mortals remained. Some of the more powerful mortals believed the blame lied with the immortals, sparking a war in which many died before the deities could directly put a stop to it. The damage done and no answers to the issue, the rift between the immortals and mortals grew until the universe settled and the Second Age began. During this time, when some of the particularly strong mortals died some or all of their essence remained behind in the form of the first spirits. The ones with the strongest souls and/or connection to the land were the most likely to leave spiritual energy behind which may or may not eventually form the first Aes Calon. It is said the three greatest heroes of the Second Age became the three strongest spirits of the Age when they died. They saw the plight the living were in and sought a solution. After the end of the Second Age, they found it in the form of idyllic lands toward the edge of the ever expanding universe where there was still Primordial material present. When any mortal died, the three spirits guided them to this land to rest so they may ultimately return to the land of the living once more. While this did not bridge the rift between the mortals and immortals, it prevented the death of countless creatures. Daen, the Lady of War Death flies swiftly upon feathered wing, the battle cry of the crow accompanying the clash of steel. Yet, Daen comes not for those who would needlessly take life. It is said there will always be war in Telluris of some form or other and there always has been. One will fight for what they believe is right against another who fights for what they believe is right. Neither are necessarily right or wrong, the winner is not always the best and war can result in destroying much of what one fought for to begin with. Often war comes when there is no other way and Daen comes to watch. Her blind eyes see naught but glory as her battle cry rings out, heralding a war to be fought with honour and good reason (though there never was honour to be found on a battlefield). When the brave fall, she will carry them to their rest upon her pure white wings. It is with this paradise and her love that Daen ensures no followers of An Náduri Paganism are afraid to give their life for what they believe is right to make the world a better place in which to live. Lord Miot and Lady Drysor of the Earth All wonders to be found beneath the ground were handcrafted by Lord Miot and Lady Drysor... Except Hai Vyuma. During the Beginning Times, the Elder Gods crafted the people of stone and left them beneath the earth to sleep until the time came that they could awaken to live fulfilling lives in the world the Elder Gods had created. A small handful of these beings were created to be on the level of deities for reasons none can fathom. The people of the earth finally awoke during the birth of magic, emerging for the first time to find themselves in a glorious world filled with wonders and dangers in equal measure. Soon enough, they had made their homes beneath the earth throughout most of creation and had befriended many of the beings who called themselves the Elder races including the Dragons. Two of the first generation of the people of the earth were Lord Miot and Lady Drysor, who quickly became well known for their natural curiosity and friendliness. Sometime during their younger years, the pair disappeared together and were not seen again for decades. Most had given them up for dead, though some of their closest friends and family remained convinced they would one day return. A century passed before they finally returned carrying a rock the likes of which none had ever seen before; the first ingot of gold to be brought to the surface. Lord Miot and Lady Drysor had discovered pockets of Primordial material which had forever changed them. With their newfound powers and the material they had created the first gems and metal ores, which to this day are some of the most sought after and useful items in Telluris. After all their friends and family had passed away, Lord Miot and Lady Drysor sought out the rest of the remaining Primordial material beneath the ground and made countless wonders of it. It is said that wherever they are today, they still have some of the Primordial material which granted them their powers. Favi, the Deity of Future-Sight Favi themself could not forsee their beloved sister's death. Future-Sight is a gift, no doubt, but is merely what could be rather than what will. Favi is one of the few deities who existed before the First Age who is not yet deceased, though Favi did come close during the murder of the deities by the Western Fae Empire toward the end of the Sixth Age. As much as Favi tried to protect their sister, the Goddess of Destiny, eventually the selfish Elves who sought immortality slew her and spun the world into chaos once more for no longer was the Goddess there to set loose guidelines nor could Favi see clearly into the future. It did not take long for everyone to adapt, though Favi still mourns the death of their sister to this day. Rather than see small pieces of what will be, Favi and those oathsworn to them see many pieces of what could be though to do so takes far more effort. With what one has, one must craft their own destiny with their own hands. It is said Favi seems weaker every day and mortal prophets and visionaries grow stronger though few are brave enough to speculate why. Gweddyl, the Lady of Balance In one hand she holds the executioner's axe and in the other she holds the stone proclaiming innocence. One of An Nádur's most well loved tribal deities is Gweddyl, the Lady of Balance. She taught the young nation how to remain a positive force in the world. To seek balance between light and dark, chaos and order, war and peace, but to always do what is known to be right and avoid that which is known to be wrong. Such balance does not work for all peoples certainly, but the concept of doing what is right and taking care to seek betterment in oneself is something which applies to all. Many cultures have a system of justice and for the An Náduri, those who have severely wronged the nation are banished and at Gweddyl's mercy. Morrenys, the Mother of Dragons Even when in the form of a human, it is obvious to all who lay eyes upon her that she is Morrenys, Mother of Dragons. The Elder Gods created three Great Dragons to serve as Guardians of their work around the same time as they left the deities with the designs for humans before mysteriously disappearing. One of these Great Dragons was Morrenys, who was to protect all other dragons and dragonkin so they may carry out their monumental task. It is said though she could not prevent the destruction of the majority of her charges during the Third Age, she still passionately carries out her task. Whether there are any dragons left who would carry out their task as Guardians is another question entirely. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=19090160&postcount=79 Category:Religion Category:Organised Religions Category:Religion of Telluris